X-Wing Miniatures Wiki
Welcome to the X-Wing Miniatures Wiki This wiki is a resource for the X-Wing Miniatures Game published by Fantasy Flight Games, devoted to discussion of builds and strategies with minimal lore. Featuring stunningly detailed and painted miniatures, X-Wing recreates exciting Star Wars space battles from small engagements of only a couple of crafts, to large conflicts where multiple squadrons clash. Select and equip your ships, pick your crew, plan your attack, and complete your mission! Fast and visceral, X-Wing puts you in the middle of fierce Star Wars firefights. Use each craft’s unique maneuver dial to secretly plot its movement action for each turn. After each player has locked in his movement decisions, the dials are revealed and ships are moved. Pepper the enemy with blaster fire as you rush into the dogfight, or move into combat range slowly, attaining deadly target locks before you launch a devastating attack. No matter your plan of attack, you’ll be in total control throughout the tense action! Player Resources *Tutorial Video * Learn to Play Rulebook * Official Rules Reference * Huge Ship Rules * X-Wing FAQ (v4.2.1 6/27/2016) * Cards with Errata * Upgrade Cards with "Action" Header Tournament Rules * Tournament Regulations (v1.0 3/15/2016) * Epic Play Rules (v3.2 9/4/2015) * Escalation Rules (v3.0.1 3/30/2015) Game Concepts * General Rules * Actions * Critical Hit Cards * Damage * Deploying * Dice * Docked Ships * Firing Arc * Huge Ships * Initiative * Maneuvers * Missions/Campaigns * Obstacles * Overlapping Ships * Phases and Order of Play * Squad Building * Stress * Range * Upgrades * FAQ and Errata Upgrades * Astromech * Bomb * Cannon * Cargo * Crew * Elite * Hardpoint * Illicit * Missiles * Modification * Salvaged Astromech * System * Team * Tech * Title * Torpedoes * Turret Small Ships *A-Wing *ARC-170 *Attack Shuttle *B-Wing *E-Wing *HWK-290 *K-Wing *Rebel Aces *T-70 X-Wing *X-Wing *Y-Wing *Z-95 Headhunter Large Ships *''Ghost'' *Heroes of the Resistance *''Millennium Falcon'' *YT-2400 Freighter Huge Ships *''Tantive IV'' *Rebel Transport Small Ships *Imperial Aces *Imperial Veterans *TIE Advanced *TIE Adv. Prototype *TIE Bomber *TIE Defender *TIE Fighter *TIE/fo Fighter *TIE/sf Fighter *TIE Interceptor *TIE Phantom *TIE Punisher Large Ships *Lambda-class Shuttle *''Slave I'' *VT-49 Decimator Huge Ships * Imperial Assault Carrier * Imperial Raider Small Ships *Kihraxz Fighter *M3-A Scyk Interceptor *''Mist Hunter'' *Most Wanted *Protectorate Starfighter *StarViper Large Ships *''Hound's Tooth'' *''IG-2000'' *''Punishing One'' *''Shadow Caster'' *''July 1, 2016'' - Timing Your Attack A New X-Wing™ FAQ is Now Available *''June 27, 2016'' - Red Leader Standing By X-Wing™ Colored Bases and Pegs Available This Thursday *''June 24, 2016'' - Hone Your Veteran Instincts The Imperial Veterans Expansion Pack for X-Wing™ Releases Next Week *''June 2, 2016'' - Stay in Attack Formation'Announcing the Ninth Wave of X-Wing™ Starship Expansions *''May 4, 2016 - 'These Are Your First Steps'Announcing the Heroes of the Resistance Expansion Pack for X-Wing™ *''May 4, 2016'' - '''One Step Closer Vote for the Finalists of Each Faction *''April 25, 2016'' - Defend the Empire A Preview of the Imperial Veterans Expansion Pack for X-Wing™ Have you been seeing more TIE Defenders and/or TIE Bombers since the release of Imperial Veterans? Yes - been seeing more TIE Defenders with the TIE/x7 title. Yes - been seeing more TIE Defenders with the TIE/D title. Yes - been seeing more TIE Shuttles. No - haven't been seeing more of either. Category:Browse